


From the bottom of my heart

by Mila (sunflowerspp)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Drabble, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 13:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22497220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerspp/pseuds/Mila
Summary: Maybe in another lifetime, this wasn't happening, maybe the universe would give him the chance to let out his feelings this time and this time only, maybe in another lifetime he wouldn't even have Hinata but he was sure about one thing, he was the luckiest Atsumu to ever exist.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 119





	From the bottom of my heart

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to help the AtsuHina fic list grow♡

Atsumu looked down at the shorter man who was in front of him, he had something to say so why was his voice not coming out?

"Atsumu-san?" The big brown eyes of his teammate were looking directly at him in anticipation making him even more nervous.

Atsumu had too much to say, he planned this for a long time, even his brother helped him with some ideas. But now? His mind was totally empty.

He tried to calm down, acting like he wasn't too afraid and remembered the long thing he had to say to the redhead.

"You're beautiful." Hinata's eyes widened a couple of seconds later and his cheeks turned pink. That was for sure not what Atsumu planned to say, but no more words wanted to leave his throat, what he said went out directly from the bottom of his heart.

A shy smile appeared on Hinata's face and Atsumu felt his soul leaving his body, he was too precious. Almost instantly, he was being hugged, warmly.

"I like you, Atsumu-san." Now his heart was beating faster than before, for sure the other could hear it. He felt a little bit embarrassed but Hinata tightened the hug, trying to hide his red face against his chest. None of them could stop smiling.

Maybe in another lifetime, this wasn't happening, maybe the universe would give him the chance to let out his feelings this time and this time only, maybe in another lifetime he wouldn't even have Hinata but he was sure about one thing, he was the luckiest Atsumu to ever exist.

"You're so beautiful." He repeated, kissing Hinata on the head and feeling the happiness take over his heart once again.


End file.
